


【队长卡多】弥漫星云

by Silentcloister



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Relationships: Kirschtaria Wodime & Kadoc Zemlupus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【队长卡多】弥漫星云

1

卡多克醒来的时候，险些被湛蓝的天空晃瞎了眼。  
他不太习惯这样的晴天，早就适应了波兰北部的冗长冬日，或时钟塔外终年的阴雨连绵。至于最近所处的迦勒底，他可没兴趣踏出门去感受南极的罡风。  
所以这蓝天是哪里来的？卡多克用双臂撑起身子，手掌触碰到挂着露水的草地。  
他在一片空旷的原野上。  
这就更奇怪了。他怀疑自己睡糊涂了，抬起左手拍了两下脑袋。  
睡着之前最后的记忆是在迦勒底的餐厅，一切如常。沃戴姆在和戴比特商谈着什么，顺手给后者斟上了红茶；奥菲莉亚坐在不远处喝咖啡，端起杯子时眼神就飘向沃戴姆；芥雏子缩在角落看不知道是哪国文字的书；佩佩隆奇诺坐在自己旁边说着戴比特在模拟训练时多么帅气；贝利尔在对面散发令人恶寒的笑容……  
于是就像来到迦勒底的每一天，卡多克食不知味地将自己盘中的三明治三两口吞进肚子，缩回房间戴上耳机。和A组这群怪物在一起让人窒息，他需要更多私人空间。

然后？他再次睁开眼就到了这片荒原。  
“哦呀卡多克，你已经醒了？”还没从思索中回神的卡多克被熟悉的声音吓得蹦起来，脑海中瞬间闪过无数念头谴责自己太大意了，这样反常的状况说不定是谁将他偷偷带出来毁尸灭迹呢？  
然后基尔什塔利亚.沃戴姆，他平时敬而远之的站在A组顶点的队长，就正正出现在他的面前。  
并没有看到自己人的安心或喜悦，卡多克的双腿先于意识快速后退与面前的人拉开距离，可手腕被基尔什塔利亚迅速拽住了。  
“不要慌，”队长是一如既往平和的表情，手劲儿却大得他挣脱不开，“其实我也有些疑惑我们为什么会在这里，所以在你醒来前先去调查了一下。”  
“结果？”接受了自己是无法从队长手里逃开的现实，卡多克顺着他的话问。  
“我们好像并不是在21世纪。”基尔什塔利亚答。  
卡多克一时不知道该吐槽这句话的荒谬内涵还是队长喊人去食堂吃饭一般轻松的语气，语塞几秒后只从嘴边挤出几个字：“沃戴姆你终于疯了吗？”  
他与队长平时的交集不多，但至少这家伙表面上维持着贵族公子的彬彬有礼，不会为他这种底层群众的口不择言生气的。卡多克这样希望。  
事实也是如此，基尔什塔利亚完全没在意他的评价，自顾自继续说：“从这里往北50公里有个小村落，叫栋雷米。”  
对于队长是如何做到在50公里远的两地高速往返，卡多克已经不想追究了。卡多克你要冷静，这大概是能和神明并肩谈笑风生的家伙，他能做到什么都不奇怪。  
基尔什塔利亚提到的地点更能激起他的兴趣。  
“栋雷米……那不是？”欧洲的历史卡多克还是基本了解的，这个村落闻名于那个百年战争时的救国剩女。  
“圣女贞德的出生地。”队长点头认同，“从村子里的种种迹象看，现在是1431年。

2\. 

20分钟后他们已经开始向巴黎行进了。卡多克跟在基尔什塔利亚身后，队长的金发反射着阳光有些炫目。  
调整心态接受现状对他来讲并不是难事，就像年少时突然被告知拥有魔术天赋，被扔到时钟塔却发现自己被排除在世家子弟们之外；被迦勒底召集时短暂地相信了自己或许有些过人之处，又不得不面对一群强到不像人类的家伙。  
所以当基尔什塔利亚宣布他的推测结果，他们两个被单独扔到了过去的某个特异点，本该死去的贞德正在这里大杀特杀，不拯救人理就回不去，并且没有任何灵脉供他们召唤从者时，他也不需要太长时间去消化。  
至少他运气不差，分配到了最强的队友，不是吗？  
“对了卡多克，有件事情要跟你道歉。”走在前面的基尔什塔利亚回头说。  
“什么？”卡多克警觉起来。  
“我离开村子的时候不小心惊动了草丛里的小动物，虽然我基本都解决掉了，现在看来可能还有余党……”  
“什——”不等卡多克追问更多，天空中已经传来响动。他稍一抬头就能看到向他们俯冲下来的巨物，本该仅仅存在于神话中的生物扇动蝠翼状的翅膀，掀起的风扑面而来。  
“双足飞龙？！这就是你说的小动物？！”卡多克几乎确信这就是他的遗言了，飞龙那足有他上半身长的利爪已经到了他的面前，他闭上眼睛。  
也好，死前还来的及抒发一下对基尔什塔利亚的怨念，不算亏。他想。  
之后传来的是巨龙的哀嚎，滚烫的带着铁锈气息的液体糊了他一脸，但他没有感觉到预想中贯穿胸口的刺痛。  
稍稍睁眼，巨龙从他面前跌落，砸在地上扬起层层尘埃。基尔什塔利亚站在他面前，右手微微抬起。  
卡多克找回了呼吸，心跳依然急促。及时曾经用模拟器演练过无数次，这样真实而猝不及防的危机还是过于惊心动魄。他看着面前的队长，眼神又好像没有聚焦。  
不愧是队长，解决这样的怪物也不过是抬抬手的事。即使刚从鬼门关边缘回来，卡多克也能腾出心思感叹一下。  
正在愣神的功夫，微凉的东西覆在了脸上。卡多克从自己的世界回过神，才反应过来基尔什塔利亚在用衣袖擦拭他脸上的血迹。  
剩余的恍惚也瞬间烟消云散了，卡多克后退躲开基尔什塔利亚的手：“队长你在干什么啊！”  
“帮你擦干净啊，脸上沾着血很难受吧。”队长一脸理所当然地再次凑上来。  
“不不不不用，我自己来就行。”卡多克用灰色的灯芯绒袖子胡乱摸着脸，莫名觉得心慌。  
队长被他的慌张行为逗笑了，抓住他的手臂阻止他将自己的脸越抹越花。卡多克力气不敌对方只好乖乖就范，任命地由着基尔什塔利亚将他的脸仔仔细细擦了一遍，考究的白西装袖口沾满了血污。

3.

路程刚到一半已经傍晚了，卡多克在路过的树林间找到了隐蔽的山洞，在洞口生了火，准备将这里作为暂时过夜的地方。  
“说起来我还是第一次在这样的地方——该怎么说——是野炊吧？”基尔什塔利亚举着木棍串起的野兔在火上烧烤，那是卡多克布下陷阱抓到的，“卡多克真厉害，生火也好捕猎也好，没有你可太难办了。”  
“你在胡说什么？”要不是他语气太真诚，卡多克都要怀疑这是嘲讽了。他在洞穴冰冷的石地上铺上干草，走到金发男人身边赶忙抢过那只烤兔子，“要翻面啊我的大少爷，烤焦了可没有那么好运气再抓到一只。”  
基尔什塔利亚抱歉地笑了笑：“在这方面我果然是个白痴。”  
卡多克没有看他，盯着火上的兔子自言自语：“真不明白你在想什么。明明丢下我，你现在早就在巴黎旅店的床上了吧？哪用得着受这个罪。”  
“我怎么可能丢下你啊。”基尔什塔利亚回应得理所当然，“而且这对我来说是全新的体验，可不是什么受罪。就当是……和卡多克的野外冒险？”  
“现在是这么悠闲的状况吗？！”卡多克想他这辈子大概跟不上队长的脑回路了。  
“我是真的很好奇，卡多克好像很擅长野外生存呢，有经过训练吗？”基尔什塔利亚歪头盯着专注烹饪的卡多克的侧脸。  
“训练算不上吧。我家离森林比较近，偶尔会跟父亲出去打猎，自然而然就会了。”  
“有趣的经历，难怪你这么厉害。到现在也没有飞龙再出现，也是卡多克帮我们隐藏了行踪吧？”  
兔子烤好了，卡多克拿一片叶子裹住，撕了条兔腿递给基尔什塔利亚，一边回答：“都是骗人的小把戏，提高我这种弱者的生还几率。对你而言完全没有意义的。”  
他的队长接过兔腿，张口想咬下去结果烫到了嘴，只好对着焦黄流油的晚餐吹了吹：“不是毫无意义，卡多克，你有没有想过，你对自己的评价太低了些？”  
身边都是你这种天之骄子，对自己评价高了才奇怪吧？卡多克这样想着，一边将兔子撕扯成方便食用的大小。他能感觉到基尔什塔利亚看过来的视线，又不想与之对视。现在的话题让他有些无措，他该换个主题，可是和这个人能聊些什么呢——  
在他想到合适的谈资之前，基尔什塔利亚已经帮他解了围：“成为魔术师之前，卡多克在做什么呢？”  
卡多克也就顺势答：“平常的时候啊，像其他人一样上学，或者窝在家里看电影听音乐——很颓废对吧。”  
“怎么会，你刚刚不是有提到和父亲去打猎，有些羡慕那样的生活啊。”  
“是、是么……”卡多克想说那不是什么有趣的事，冬天在雪地里遇到熊就惨了。但身边的人一脸兴味盎然，还是不打破他的幻想比较好。  
“说到音乐，之前经过卡多克的房间看到很多碟片呢，回去以后借给我听听吧？”  
“好、好啊，”卡多克有些局促，“不过摇滚乐什么的，你大概接受不了，还是古典乐和你更搭。”  
“我没有比卡多克年长多少吧？在你眼里我是跟不上时代的老头子吗？”基尔什塔利亚咬了一口手中的兔腿，“味道真好啊，比我常去的那家肯辛顿的餐厅都要可口。”  
卡多克啃着没放调料的肉，无法再无视基尔什塔利亚一路上超出现实的赞美了：“其实你不用这样，沃戴姆，以你的身份和实力，直接对我下命令我也无法违抗吧。和我拉近关系什么的，很浪费精力不是吗。”  
基尔什塔利亚望着卡多克火光明灭中看不清表情的脸，叹了口气。

4．

关于谁来守夜的问题，两人又没能达成一致。  
“所以说啊，作为主要战斗力你必须保证休息充足，去洞里睡觉！”卡多克坚持。  
基尔什塔利亚则一脸关切：“可是卡多克再不去睡觉，黑眼圈会更重的。”说着甚至用拇指蹭了蹭卡多克眼下的阴影。  
“说了多少遍那是遗传啊啊啊啊啊——”  
这场争论以基尔什塔利亚将卡多克按倒在洞外的草地上结束。  
“既然无法达成共识，我们一起守在外面吧？”队长面不改色，丝毫没有意识到他们现在的姿势有多奇怪。  
“好、好我知道了，你先从我身上起开。”  
基尔什塔利亚满意地翻过身和卡多克并肩躺下。卡多克再次体会到了队长的可怕之处。  
火堆已经熄灭，余下一些噼啪的声响。他们唯一的光源是天上的繁星，仰面躺着，透过稀疏的枝叶可以看到几世纪以前的星河浩瀚。  
卡多克不自觉地伸出左手，无端生出了可以将星辰握在掌心的错觉。躺在左边的人跟着抬起的右手将他拉回现实。  
他听到身旁基尔什塔利亚的声音：“上一次看到这样美的夜空，还是在那间小木屋里。头顶的天花板缺了几块，所以看到了。”  
卡多克想不出一个贵族公子缘何会跑到屋顶都漏风的破屋子里看星星，不等他问，基尔什塔利亚握住了他伸向空中的手腕，将他的手臂带回地面。  
“那之前我以为我是无所不能的。”基尔什塔利亚继续说，“我想即使是异星文明，以我之力也可以征服。”  
“你居然还有这么中二的理想啊。”卡多克表示惊奇。  
基尔什塔利亚自嘲似的笑了：“那已经是……太久以前了。可我很快就认清了我的无力。我现在能完整地在这里和你聊天，都要多亏我曾经视若蝼蚁的弱小家伙，而我……甚至连保护他都做不到。”  
卡多克想他的队长大概陷入了不太好的回忆。他眼中的沃戴姆永远是光鲜自信的，显赫的出身和过人的天赋是与生俱来的光环。但从他模糊的讲述中，卡多克仿佛能描摹出一个被突如其来的剧变重塑了人生观的基尔什塔利亚。  
这样隐晦的过去不该随意追问，卡多克只好试着安慰：“至少，你已经比那时候强多了不是吗？再有这样的事，你肯定能做些什么的。”  
“不，做出这样的假设是傲慢的，我就是太晚醒悟这一点……”基尔什塔利亚深吸了一口气调整情绪，才接着说，“那些与我擦身而过，我曾视而不见的人，他们永远不会比我强大，但他们能够做到的，或许远比我多。可我身边优秀的魔术师们，并不相信这一点。”  
“但卡多克，你是不一样的。”  
“我？！”卡多克正听基尔什塔利亚的人生感悟听得云里雾里，不明白这和自己怎么会有关系。  
“你在时钟塔学习的时候，我曾在街边见过你。那时你给了街边的流浪汉一篮面包。”  
“哈？”卡多克惊得坐起来，基尔什塔利亚躺在那里枕着手臂，看着他微笑，灰蓝的眼眸倒映着星河。  
好像……可以回忆起一些。

卡多克在时钟塔的日子并不快活——当然比起迦勒底要好一些。印象中他每一天都在高强度地练习，疲惫到不知不觉倒在桌上就睡到第二天。  
可是没有用。有些东西出生时没有，就注定终身不会降临了，比如天赋。数个月的辛苦依旧无法让卡多克赶上身边耀眼的同龄人，但没有人责怪他，因为他们不曾注意到他。他抱着刚买来的面包独自踱步在街上，开始怀疑自己来到这里的意义。偌大的世界不缺他这样差劲的魔术师，他的存在或许只是用来作为牺牲品，证明其他魔术师的强悍。  
“请帮帮我吧，先生。”这样消极的思索被坐在路边的老者打断了。卡多克驻足，身边的老人披着褴褛的衣衫，残破的头巾遮住了半张脸，嶙峋斑驳的手颤巍巍地抓住他的衣角，“能不能给我一块面包，善良的先生，上帝会保佑你的。”  
放在平时自己会理会吗？卡多克不能下定论。但此时此刻他对这位老者产生了惺惺相惜的感情。至少这个瘦弱的老人不会对他构成威胁，只需一点微不足道的帮助就能赢得最真诚的感激。  
卡多克将整筐面包塞进老人怀里。不敢面对老人对他不住的祝福，他快步走开，慌不择路地跑进下一个拐角。  
谁能想到一个魔术师居然要以这样的方式证明自己存在的价值呢？

所以啊，基尔什塔利亚目睹这一幕时，自己并不是出于多么高尚的目的，卡多克想。  
“可能要让你失望了，沃戴姆。”卡多克扭过头背对着基尔什塔利亚，“我那个时候……很狼狈。狼狈到觉得给那流浪汉一块面包是我唯一能做的。我没有那么善良，只是太没用了而已。”  
基尔什塔利亚看着他的剪影，平静道：“这才是最可贵的，不是吗？即使处境再艰难，也能对弱者产生怜悯，这才是人类可爱的地方。我付出了极大的代价才明白的事，却是你与生俱来的品质。  
“这就是我愿意亲近你的理由啊，卡多克。我从来不觉得我们是上下级的关系，自然也就不存在命令。我只是想多了解你一些，毕竟我们可是要一起拯救世界的伙伴啊。”  
从没想过能听到来自A组队长这样真情流露的剖白，卡多克心里五味杂陈，最终只是背对着基尔什塔利亚躺下：“别把人都想得那么好啊，沃戴姆。”  
“我更希望你用名字称呼我。”  
“基尔什塔利亚？”  
“这样好多了。  
“……”  
“卡多克？”  
“嗯？”  
“太安静了，唱一首你喜欢的摇滚吧。”  
“不要！！”

5.

接下来的旅途免不了飞龙和骷髅兵的骚扰，但对于有所准备的他们而言解决起来轻而易举。  
“卡多克你看，这一波掉了好多龙牙诶！”基尔什塔利亚眼睛在冒星星。  
卡多克不得不好心提醒：“可我们召唤不来从者啊沃戴姆，带着这些东西是增加负担。”  
“注意称呼哦，卡多克。”  
“咳，基尔什塔利亚行了吧。”不是很理解队长对于称谓的执着，不过那晚谈心后卡多克的戒备卸下了不少，直呼对方的名字也没什么障碍。

他们终于到了巴黎。  
“卡多克快看，这里有烤苹果，真是新鲜的吃法。”卡多克正在环顾四周寻找刚进城们就消失的队长，后者又毫无征兆地出现在他面前，手里还捧着用薄面饼包裹的苹果，表皮被烤得皱皱巴巴。  
“所以……你哪里来的钱啊？”他们可没有随身携带这个时代的货币。  
“本来也在发愁这个问题，但那个老奶奶决定送我一个。”  
好吧，卡多克你应该想到的，那可是基尔什塔利亚。  
“不过白拿人家的东西实在是不合适，就把怀表给她了。”  
“等——”卡多克没有记错的话，队长偶尔从口袋里掏出的表看起来是纯金打造的，上面镶着宝石……“这都够她卖十年苹果的钱了吧。”  
“没办法啊，身上没有其他值钱的东西了。”基尔什塔利亚浑不在意，掰了一块苹果递到卡多克嘴边，白发的青年好像也习惯了他这样的举动，自然地张开嘴吃进去了。  
温热微酸，口感不算差。卡多克一边咀嚼一边想着，身边这个足以改写历史的魔术师或许更适合当个慈善家。  
于是在两人漫步街头探寻线索的时候，卡多克将这几天日益加剧的疑惑问了出来：“我说，基尔什塔利亚，你做魔术师是为了什么呢？”  
他是个资质平庸的普通人，可他见过不少卓越的魔术师。他们冷血果断，为了各自的目的—永生也好，更进一步的魔术也好，甚至只是为了愉悦—总之他们可以连亲人也舍弃，更遑论毫不相干的陌生人。但基尔什塔利亚不同，他对遇见的每一个人都存着真诚的善意，这样的魔术师如果有所谓理想，又会是什么呢？  
“那种事啊……”  
古老的城市里，人群熙来攘往，平民家的孩子结成一伙追逐者从他们身旁跑过，粗布衣服脏兮兮的，脸上却笑的灿烂。  
基尔什塔利亚说：“只是想尽我所能，让人们可以更幸福一些。”  
这样的话换其他任何人说，都会被卡多克定性为无聊虚伪，但惟独身边这个人，他想他或许真的可以做到。

“砰！”  
一声巨响突然在不远处炸开，几栋砖房上升起了黑烟，人群也开始叫喊着四散奔逃。  
基尔什塔利亚下意识地站到卡多克身前，警惕地注视前方。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”弥漫的烟雾中传来女人的笑声，人影从中走来，面容逐渐清晰。  
来者毫无疑问就是这个特异点的根源。一袭黑衣的少女高举的旗帜上不再是象征瓦卢瓦的鸢尾，而是燃烧烈焰的邪龙，“就是这样，背叛我的抛弃我的人们啊，感受我曾经的绝望吧。”  
黑色的火苗蹿上了街头的房屋和商铺，人们发出惊恐的哀嚎。  
可紧随而来的是一场骤雨，刚刚燃起的火被顷刻浇灭。  
“哈？是谁在妨碍我？”黑衣的贞德身为从者感受到了雨中所带的魔力气息，随即就看到不远处的金发男人。  
男人带着轻松的笑意，成功地增加了她的怒火：“贞德小姐，幸会。我们是被派遣来的魔术师，目的是解决你对人类史造成的破坏。”  
这是不是有点太直白了？！卡多克腹诽。可还没等他做好战斗的准备，就被基尔什塔利亚拽住往城外跑。  
“等等啊，我们可以……”以他们两人的实力——好吧主要是基尔什塔利亚的——正面解决贞德一骑从者应该不困难，所以为什么要逃跑呢？  
卡多克紧接着看到了与他们快速擦肩而过的慌乱人群。  
啊，是这样。怕他们的战斗误伤了别人吗。

终于跑到城郊，卡多克已经止不住喘息，并且非常不甘心地发现基尔什塔利亚仍面不改色。  
特异点的贞德紧随他们而来，得意地笑着：“呵，逃不动了吗？”说罢挥动战旗，烈火便燃起，转瞬烧到他们身前，又在基尔什塔利亚一声响指过后消匿无踪。  
少女不服气地哼了一声，用旗杆敲了敲地面，不消片刻就有阴影从远方天空倾轧而来。  
待黑影近了，卡多克才看清那是遮天蔽日的飞龙，在他们的头顶上空盘旋嚎叫，震耳欲聋。  
再强的魔术师，也招架不了这样庞大数量的异兽吧。卡多克心里飞速地盘算着，最终开口给出了目前能想到的最优解：“队长你先走，我在这里撑一会儿。”没想到自己也能说出这么豪迈的台词，这感觉不错。  
可基尔什塔利亚好像并不领情：“我是不会丢下卡多克的，放心。”  
“放个鬼的心啊，你比我跑得快更容易脱险，你战斗力更强活下来更容易找到对策不是吗？我们是来拯救人理的吧，为此做好送命的准备这点意识我还是有的……”他没有再说下去，因为基尔什塔利亚将手伸向被飞龙遮盖的天空，一片晦暗中，金发男人的周身散发出光晕，直冲入云层。  
刹那间，飞龙的动作停滞了。明明是白天，卡多克仿佛看到了他们并肩躺在野外那晚的漫天星辰。星光连结成网，将飞龙笼罩其中，随即巨网落下，群星坠落了，击中飞龙的瞬间它们瞬间蒸发。  
陨石如雨般落下，掠过卡多克身边，没有一颗碰触到他。他在这般奇景中屏住呼吸，已然忘却了仅仅数秒前他已经准备慷慨赴死了。  
“卡多克？”当这场陨石雨终于落幕，基尔什塔利亚将他从震撼中唤回，飞龙和召来它们的少女都已不见踪迹了。  
“啊？哦……”卡多克后退几步，躲开了男人搭在他肩上的手。  
他知道能够成为A组队长的人一定足够优秀，但眼前这个人展现出的力量依旧超出了他想象的极限。  
基尔什塔利亚看着他仍旧茫然的表情，无奈地收回手：“跑了这么久浑身都是汗，这附近有片湖，我们在那里休整一下吧？”

6\. 

卡多克没想到的是，基尔什塔利亚刚到湖边就开始脱上衣了。  
“喂喂喂，你是不是太急了一点？”卡多克看着背对着他，已然赤裸着上半身的基尔什塔利亚，莫名觉得脸颊发热。  
“诶？有什么不对吗？”基尔什塔利亚双脚已经浸入了湖水，他转过身，眼神单纯无害。  
没错，哪有什么不对，都是男人心虚什么。气势上不能输啊卡多克。  
卡多克不去看他，闷声脱掉多余的衣服也踏进了湖里。  
场面还是太尴尬了，卡多克决定聊点正事：“刚刚那么大阵势，贞德应该已经解决了吧。那为什么，我们还在这里？”他故作轻松地欣赏着湖面上刚刚升起的皎月，依旧不敢去看身边的男人。  
“因为制造出贞德的人还没有出现啊。”基尔什塔利亚说。  
“制造？”贞德不是出于怨念化身英灵回来复仇的吗？  
“真正的圣女贞德，不会怨恨她誓死守护的法兰西。她怀抱十字架死去时，绝不是怀着这样负面的心思。我们遇到的贞德，更像是一个造物，承载着悲叹贞德之死的人的愤怒而生的……另一个英灵。”  
卡多克不明白基尔什塔利亚为何如此肯定，但相信他的判断总归不会有错：“所以，我们还要找到那个创造她的人，就是——诶？”不等他思考更多，就被身边的男人抓住肩膀掰过去与他对视。  
“不管怎么说，卡多克，谢谢你愿意让我先逃走。”基尔什塔利亚的目光辉映着月色，温柔异常，卡多克看过一眼就开始躲闪。  
“嘛，没什么可道谢的吧？是你救了我……”卡多克说到一半声音越来越小，他的视线被眼前男人左胸口的伤疤吸引了。原本匀称白皙的躯体上，丑陋的枪伤尤为刺眼。  
察觉到了卡多克的视线，基尔什塔利亚指尖碰了碰那道疤痕，说：“父亲派人刺杀我时留下的，早就好了，不要紧。”  
他的语气像谈及天气一样轻松，卡多克的眉头却皱得更紧了：“你这家伙……到底怎么回事。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“就是啊，明明经历过这种事，亲生父亲要杀你什么的。”卡多克说着心头涌起了股无名火，终于又抬起头和基尔什塔利亚对视了，“是我的话只会想着报复回去吧，如果连至亲都要置我于死地，我对这个世界早该绝望了，哪有什么闲功夫，说什么让人幸福……”  
“哈哈……”基尔什塔利亚却笑起来，白发的青年比他矮了一头，仰头看着他的眼神像只倔强的小狗，可爱极了。他抬起手，轻轻抚上青年颈间的银色钉子，“卡多克在为我抱不平吗？”  
“才没有！”卡多克急着辩解，甚至没有理会基尔什塔利亚有些暧昧的动作，“只是觉得你的行为太奇怪了啊。”  
“当时确实很痛苦啊。所以，才希望不要再有人……体会这种绝望了。”  
“诶？喂你没事吧？！”基尔什塔利亚说话间突然向前倒下来，卡多克下意识地接住了。  
“啊，没事，可能是消耗有些大……”金发的男人将头靠在卡多克肩上。  
“也是，召唤来陨石什么的，代价不小吧。”  
“本来还想趁卡多克不备朝你泼点水偷袭一下，这里适合打水仗呢。”  
“想要偷袭就不要说出来啊。”  
“有些累了，稍微，让我睡一会儿。”  
“回去把衣服穿好啊你，会感冒的！”卡多克只好驾着半睡半醒的队长往岸边走。  
“卡多克……”  
“嗯？”  
“给我唱首歌吧。”  
“啊啊知道了。”基尔什塔利亚倚着他的肩，说话时热气正好喷在颈侧，卡多克心里痒痒的，只能胡乱答应着。

晚些时候，卡多克坐在湖边，基尔什塔利亚在他身旁睡下了。  
他独自看着在湖中漾出波纹的满月，回想起白天时基尔什塔利亚召来群星一幕幕。  
男人伫立于荒野，仿若诸神的遗孤，只需伸手便有来自天空的眷顾。这样一个人啊……睡相真是人畜无害。  
或许是受不了太过安静的夜，又或许还记得之前随口答应过基尔什塔利亚的事，卡多克轻轻哼唱起来，那还是他在来到迦勒底前刚刚收到的专辑。

Still I see you celestial,  
（我看到你灿若星河）  
Like a lion you ran,  
（驰骋如雄狮）  
A goddess you rolled,  
（如女神受万世敬仰）  
Like an eagle you circled in perfect purple  
（如鹰一般于紫气中翱翔）  
……

基尔什塔利亚轻轻翻了身，好像没有睡醒。

7.

卡多克再次醒来时，眼前是苍白的天花板，冰冷惨淡，了无生机。  
他试图撑起身子，腰腹传来的剧痛又让他重新瘫倒下去。  
“哎呀，他醒了！”护士打扮的孩子叫起来，随即杂乱的脚步声传来，几个人影走到他身边。  
橘色头发的女孩子，是藤丸立香，后面跟着玛修和金发的胖所长。  
啊，他想起来了，他在奥林匹斯偷走了基尔什塔利亚电脑里的文件，接着就被那个面目可憎的僧人刺中了……  
得救了吗。他看着藤丸立香充满期待的脸，被刺伤前的种种现实涌入脑海。  
所以在法国的经历，是一场梦啊。  
“基尔什——沃戴姆，他怎么样了？”

藤丸立香从奥林匹斯生还了，但船上却不见基尔什塔利亚，那么他的结局已经可以预见了。  
只是这个事实仍然郁结于心，连同自己的无能为力，对贝利尔的恨意，让卡多克在Storm Border的每一天都无比阴郁。  
“不调整好心态可不行哦，不利于康复的。”由那个船长从者分裂出来的护士嘱咐道。  
“我心态一直是这样吧，是常态啊。”卡多克已经可以下床走动了，他无所谓地回嘴。  
说到底他与基尔什塔利亚塔利亚不过是曾经的A组同僚，被异星神利用的crypter，共事过的交情而已。他只是受了那个漫长梦境的影响，才会有些伤感。  
“不，你的情绪波动很大，尤其在谈话涉及沃戴姆的时候。”护士尼莫指出。  
卡多克不想继续这个话题，他扶着墙壁走出房间：“我去外面走走。”

他已经将从队长电脑中拷贝的数据交给了藤丸立香他们，他们偶尔也会来与他分享情报。但他总是听得恍惚，脑海中不断闪过梦中基尔什塔利亚的画面。  
那之后怎么样了呢？卡多克有时会想。他们在梦中的法兰西击败了贞德之后，又是怎么完结这个特异点的呢。  
随即他又会提醒自己不要陷得太深，梦境哪里会有延续。

“文件整理得差不多了吧。”他路过船上的会议室，里面传来戈尔德鲁夫的声音。  
他们连夜解析他提供的文件，虽然基尔什塔利亚存放得杂乱，也终于分析完毕了。  
“啊啦，差点漏掉一个，藏得真隐蔽呢。”达芬奇的声音响起，“真奇怪，看存储的日期，应该是在人理烧却后不久，那时候沃戴姆还存活着吗？”  
“是一段音频。”玛修说着点击了鼠标，当音乐响起时也不禁疑惑，“只是一首歌吗？”

站在门外的卡多克却在前奏响起时感到无法呼吸。迦勒底的人们想从歌曲中找到些许信息，于是音乐还在继续。

They see people come, they see people go  
（看遍了人间聚散）  
This particular diamond is extra special  
（而人海中的你如钻石耀眼）

卡多克迈开步子想要离开这里。不该存在的记忆随着脚步一幕幕闪现在眼前。  
他想起湖边那晚之后，他和基尔什塔利亚找到了幕后的吉尔.德.雷。他们稳操胜券，但狡猾的caster在基尔什塔利亚施放魔术的空档瞄准了他的背后……

I know you might be gone  
（我知道你可能已经离去）  
And the world may not know  
（这个世界或许并不知道）

卡多克冲到队长身后，挡下了那一击。基尔什塔利亚接住了倒下的他，那副焦急的样子他从来没有见过……

Still I see you celestial,  
（我看到你灿若星河）  
Like a lion you ran,  
（驰骋如雄狮）  
A goddess you rolled,  
（如女神受万世敬仰）  
Like an eagle you circled in perfect purple  
（如鹰一般于紫气中翱翔）

“所以我不是说了吗？拯救世界这种事，还是你活下来会更划算啊。”卡多克快要看不清抱着他的队长了。  
“你不会死的，卡多克，我保证。我们可以一起……”  
他说得信誓旦旦，可卡多克已经无法理解了。他只来得及最后唤了一声：  
“基尔什塔利亚……”

So how come things move on?  
（但为何美好总是难留）  
How come cars don’t slow?  
（为何时光不能慢一些走）

“在想什么呢？卡多克。”他记得刚刚苏醒成为crypter的时候，基尔什塔利亚来俄罗斯找他。  
“没什么，只是感觉不太真实。”卡多克说，“你才是，来这里做什么，沃戴姆？”  
不知为什么，队长的脸上好像有一闪而过的失望。

But when I’m cold, cold  
（当我觉得寒冷难忍）  
When I’m cold, cold  
（当我始终被困在这无尽的孤冷之中）

独行在Shadow Border走廊的卡多克好像感觉不到伤口的疼痛了，他奔跑起来，想要远离那个声源。  
他哼唱这首歌的时候，基尔什塔利亚果然是在装睡。毫无用处的小心机。  
卡多克闪进一个无人的房间，将门狠狠关上。  
There’s a light that you give me  
（你给我一束光）  
When I'm in shadow  
（即使置身阴影）  
It's a feeling of ever everglow  
（亦将永恒闪耀）

他靠着门，缓缓滑坐在地上。  
那果然不是一场梦，真是太好了。  
在他以为失败的生命中，曾有人喋喋不休地叙说着他的特别，只是他没心没肺地忘记了。  
可他所谓的闪光，只存在于基尔什塔利亚的眼中，那个人随着亚特兰蒂斯，去了哪里呢？

卡多克用手背盖住双眼，终于泪流满面。


End file.
